The New Kid
by KidoTaka
Summary: Gerard transfers to a new school, Beleville Highschool, where he meets Frank.  This is a Frerard story. Warnings: Self-harm, there will be swearing and whatnot
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have never written a Frerard before so... yeah, Ive been reading Frerard again recently, my love for it has returned, hurray!**

* * *

><p>Ugh... Mornings, I seriously hate them. And what is worse is that I have to go to a new school, hurray. I hope it is better than the last school I went to, my mom got me transfered after an incident and ended up in hospital... lets just say, I was never good at fitting in and I seem like a perfect bully target. Why? Thats the only thing I don't understand, why critisize and judge someone just because they are different. Well anyway, time to get ready for hell.<p>

I stumbled over to my draws and pulled out my short-sleeved MisFits tee, my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and put them on. Then I went over to my desk and opened my draw to get the bandages out of the draw so I could change the dirty ones I already wore. I unraveled the bandage and saw the amount of cuts that embroidered my forearms. And no, I didn't get hurt in some accident, they were all self- inflicted. It's true, I was a cutter, but I didn't think much of it, it was just what I did to cope with things, as long as no one finds out, and I don't cut to deep one day I'll be fine.

I picked up my eyeliner and applied it, making sure to not make a total mess of it. I then grabed my jacket which was draped over the back of my swivel chair beside my desk, and put it on.

Suddently I could smell smoke and hear shouting.

"Michael James Way! What did I tell you about forks and toasters!" I could hear my mom yelling at my brother, what a shocker fork in the toaster again. We should really keep Mikey away from household appliances and cutlery at the same time.

"Sorry, It was an accident!" Thats what Mikey always said, but it didn't stop it from happening again.

The smell of burning began to decrease, I guess the toster has been saved,

"Gerard! Come get some breakfast before you go to school," Honestly I'm not that hungry, but I might as well have a piece of toast.

After I ate a slice of toast me and Mikey began to walk to school, our house is within walking distance of the new high school, It's called 'Beleville highschool' named after the town we live in.

"Hey Gee! Whatdya think the teachers and students are gunna be like?"

"Does, it really matter," Mikey always gets excited for school, he always gets good grades and gets along with teachers, he can be a real nerd sometimes. I couldn't care less, as long as I can get through the school day I'm not really bothered what happens.

We walked through the school gates and went into the school to the office, as the other kids went to their form rooms.

When we arrived into the school office we saw the receptionist sat there.

"Excuse me!" Mikey decided to do the talking I guess, good because I didn't feel like speaking anyway.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The lady behind the desk spoke as she flicked her bleach blonde hair behind he shoulder.

"We are the new students."

"Ah, yes Michael and Gerard Way, I'll go and get Mr. Stevenson for you," She stepped up from the desk and walked over to the door which had the words 'Headmaster' written on the door. Soon an old looking man in chunky black glasses and grey suit stepped out of the room.

The lady gave us our timetables and we walked off with the headmaster.

"Hello, Michael Way, Gerard Way. Welcome to Beleville High, I hope you have a good experience at our school." He guided us to both of our form rooms.

I stood in front of the door, chatter from different students could be heard from within. I felt a bit nervous, but I always am when it comes to new experiences. I took a breath and entered the room...

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, nothing has really happened in this chapter. Haven't even met Frank yet. And plus the chapter is short. I always write short chapters what of it?<strong>

**Hope you like it or whatever.  
>Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, hello! I still do exist, sorry it's been so long, I hope to update my other stories soon, I mean I have already written parts of the next chapters!**

**So yeah, have this Frerard for now.**

* * *

><p>The door creaked on it's hinges slightly as it opened up to what I could see was a room full of dreary looking students. I shifted uncomfortably as everyone's glances directed at me, some full of curiosity, some of them looked slightly distasteful. Well, I can't say I'm not used to those looks. I averted my eyes to the teacher at the front of the classroom, who in turn acknowledged me too.<p>

"Ahh, hello... Gerard Way, is it?" I gave a small nod and she gave a soft smile. She then turned to the class and decided to fully introduce me to the class. "Class, this is Gerard Way, he will be joining us today, please try and make him feel welcome!" She looked over the different students hopefully finding an empty space. "Aha, Gerard you may sit there, next to Frank." From the mention of his name the boy called Frank jumped slightly in his seat and gestured towards himself. "Gerard you may take your seat over there." She announced. I followed my gaze to the boy at the desk, he looked rather quiet, my sight suddenly got distracted by his gorgeous hair, it was jet black and was positioned in a fringe over his eye, while the other side of his hair was a glorious red shade. His face was rather pale, yet it was soft, and his eyes, oh, his eyes just were an astonishing shade of sweet hazel, I could barely think at the sight, I was speechless. He was... Beautiful.

"Gerard?..." I was brought back to reality when I heard my name, I realised my mouth was agape, shit! I had been staring, In front of the entire classroom too... I decided to quickly shrug it off as I shuffled to my new seat, I could hear whispers around me, I knew some of them were directed at me, whether they were good, bad or neutral I didn't know. Well, as I sat down I was just relieved I wasn't the main concentration of the room anymore.

I bit my lip before turning to the boy sat next to me, I was rather nervous, I was never great at making friends or good first impressions. He noticed me move and began to speak.

"Uh... Hi, Gerard, right?" Even his voice sounded cute, wait? Am I really just getting dreamy over some dude I just met? Aw shit he's looking at me clueless I'm staring again! I gave a small cough

"Y-yeah, that's right, and from what the teacher said you must be Frank." Well for a first conversation with this kid it's going alright so far, as long as I don't say anything stupid I might have a shot at making a friend.

"Yeah the names Frank Iero." He responded. His single eye that wasn't under his fringe made eye contact with mine and he gave a slight smile. My breath hitched in my throat, I better get over myself quick if I want to talk to this guy without being a right dumbass.

"So, umm... since you are new here an' all, I'm guessing you'd want a tour of the school?" A smile crept its way on to my face at this. Hang with this cute guy while learning the different parts of the school, it's a win/ win, but I'm just more focused on being able to be around Frank more.

"Sure, if it's not too much of a bother." Frank then proceeded to ask the teacher if he could give me a tour of the school, to which she complied. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the classroom door, and I swear my heart almost skipped a beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, it seems so cheesy and cliche but eh<strong>

**Sorry it's so short -sigh-**

**I bet you guys expected something more and better, sorry.**

**See you guys next chapter I guess.**


End file.
